


Kidnap kitten

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, An Evo AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Parenting, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Charles is a Professor, Charles is a Troll, Comedy, Confusion, Cunning, Cute, Dark Comedy, Deutsch | German, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, FIx It, Family Drama, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innuendo, Kidnapping, Kurt Darkholme has issues, Kurt has accent, Loss of Innocence, More than 5 chapters, No Incest, One of My Favorites, Plotting, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Stalking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, idk most likely 5 chapters maybe??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Alternative Universe. When Kurt Darkholme, a secret member of the Brotherhood, learns of a gadget owned by one Charles Xavier that would allow him to look and live like a normal person, he makes it his goal to get it by any means necessary. His plan? Kidnap the newest X-man and demand the device in exchange for her freedom. His problem? He falls in love with the girl he kidnaps. This is the story of the hysterical courtship between a vengeful valley girl and a misguided, love-struck elf.





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a remake of the original chapter, yes, some authors don´t like revamp a chapter, however, since I´m not a native English speaker I feel the need to improve my writing ALWAYS.
> 
> So, this chapter focus on Kurt D and Rogue. 
> 
> And yes, I may revamp the other chapters.
> 
> This chapter shows us a bit more of Rogue and some may be wondering what is going on(ok, maybe not, you can guess by the title of this fic what will happen) but since I´m revamping ...some things will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know anything about architecture, I really don´t, however, it seem nice to point out the structure of the building since Kurt D is using this to his advantage.
> 
> I want to show more of the sibling bond of Kurt D and Rogue.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated as always.

 

The skyscraper is lesser in this part of the town, Bayville manages to balance modernity and past in a perfect equilibrium. Attracting old and new generations, and having activities for all ages at any time, this is true as a bunch of girls, teenage are excited to the mall as the sun leaves this hemisphere routinely.

 

Absently to their giggles and new bags with products, a shadow looming at their happy encounter, a figure cover by the now rising darkness and the odd structure of the mall.The figure has more than reasons for hiding away from such kodak moment, blue is the least of his abnormal attributes. The figure has red eyes(blood red and without iris), tall and dressed head to toe with leather, his hand has only 3 fingers and his toes consist of only 2 digits.

 

It is safe to say that this figure wouldn´t be welcome in any place, especially in the mall with the giggling girls, and why the darkness is its escapism.One of the giggling girls appears in the picture, wearing a pink jacket and seems to overjoy with whatever she brought.

 

The creature just frowns at this display, whatever it is, it wouldn´t be useful in the real world. Those girls are from X-Men and yet, here are they giggling and buying silly things. Don´t they realize they all our target here?

 

The girls move from the mall and the pink jacket girl laugh what one girl with yellow jacket says and even says her name" Jubilee" and the other just says the other girl´s name in the same way "Kitty". The girls are now returning to the car, where a red hair with green eyes, more than ready to set their day out complete.

 

The pink jacket girl look behind and pout, the creature can´t comprehend what they are saying(unless they decide to shout really louder) so the reason as for why she is pouting and what she is saying remains a mystery. The other girls are talking as well and it seems a profound debate that the creature will never be aware of it.

 

Finally, pink jacket or as was revealed, Kitty, agree with red and enter in the car. Begrundgly, and it seems the happy mood got a bit cold. The creature can only watch as the car drove the girls back to the mansion, leaving it not satisfied. Curious and curious with the X-men and the pink jacket.

 

The codename may not be imaginative as Shadowcat, but it suits her since the girl always wears this pink jacket since joining the X-men. Kitty Pryde joining the X-men has been 2 months, 23 days and 12 hours. Has the ability to phase through anything. But, the X-men are not fully aware of how useful this ability is are not sharpen this skill properly, preferring to goofing around instead of training.

 

The creature never had this chance, the choice, this grim reminder of how different he is and always will only increase his frown and frustration. The creature goes to the roof of the mall, rumor has it that the designer of this mall and the constructors did have some bad blood resulting in the plans not being very concrete.

 

Other rumor says that the design did scheme to steal the money from this little town, if that was true, it was like steal an acorn from a blind pig. Whatever it was, the odd shape of the mall structure benefits the creature greatly, as it hides his presence, allowing his observation on the pink jacket.

 

(He would give her a new codename if she wear something other than pink)

 

Once on the roof, the creature let his long and spandex tail free from his waist, serpentine freely never for a second giving a friendly aura. It is not his style.

 

The creature is pondering his next course of action, oblivious to the world as the world is oblivious to him. The anonymity suits him perfectly. His elfic ear senses someone tapping the shoes in a quick movement, the sound only increase forcing the creature to meet the source of the noise.

"Hi, a nice night isn´t it?" says without feeling shame looking to the woman in front of him, with a stern looking and gothic make-up.

 

"Hey, bubba," says Rogue, in the tone can only be described as 'angry, older sister' looking reprovingly to the blue boy, for his part, he is not afraid." Mind telling me, what are you doing?"

 

"Uhm, sitting and looking at the moon and admiring the odd architecture of this place"

 

"Kurt Michael Darkholme, are you stalking her again?"

 

"Anne Marie Amelie Darkholme, are you still in your gothic phase?"

 

The older girl just sighs impatiently and Kurt repeats the gesture. a mock attempt, serving only to make the older girl´s frustration grows.

 

"I thought you would stop doing this"

 

"I said I would think about, I did"

 

She sits next to him, and deep mentally cursed her luck for the umpteenth time. And as sensing this, Kurt clung his tongue in a mock attempt to mimic her.

 

"When I accept this mission, mother wasn´t counting with you go stalking around"

 

"When mother´s plan ever gone right?" both sibling, despite everything, laugh at this.

 

"But serious Kurt, what are you doing? tell me the truth, and no sass"

 

" But sass is an heirloom of this lovely family"

 

"Yeah, let´s go with the truth, at least tonight"

 

"Oh, fine, just because I´m a fan of architecture" and looking at the moon for dramatic reason(there´s no other explanation) " I have plans that involve Kitty Pryde"

 

And after revealing next to nothing to his older sister, Kurt Darkholme bamf out and Anne Marie sighs dejectedly.

 

Anne Marie decides that there´s no need to cry over the spilling milk and is back return to the mansion. Kitty was not happy that Anne Marie´s decision of split up.

 

The decision comes from the rational and logical thinking that one minute with Jean Grey is enough to drive anyone insane, and murder is frowned up in many places.

 

(trust on Anne Marie on this one, if she could she would end that perfect face on in a heartbeat)

 

Jubilee didn´t want to take sides in the great war Jean Vs Anne Marie.

 

And Kitty didn´t think it was safe for the gothic girl to fly home, but in the end, Rogue got her way. How pink jacket(the nickname is catchy) and a gothic become friends? It all thanks to chocolate.

 

When Rogue return to the mansion, Kitty was there waiting for her, the young girl often pacifies (or try, oh how she tries) the infamous fights between Jean and Rogue. Sadly, not always is successful.

 

Jean and Rogue are from different worlds, and the only link they have is Kitty, the girl like to hang out with both.

 

“Hi” chipped Kitty with her new book technology and Kitty goes well as water and fish.

 

“Hey, the Red menace is still mad?”

 

 

“No, she´s cooldown, Jean does not have a sense of humor…or maybe she does, Rogue, she may want to counterattack”

 

“Nah, if she does I´ll be ready,sugah”

 

“In that case, let´s go eat dinner,” says enthusiastic and happy meaning she made the dinner, meaning the food is no longer food.

 

Blood is thick than water, of course. And is not the first time her brother plans something out of the box. Which worries her greatly.

 

Her thoughts come to whatever her little brother is planning to do and what she can do to help or stop him, and once she smells what Kitty cook she knows that a bad stomach ache waits for her.

 

“Come on, Rogue,” says smiling happily and Rogue, somehow, can´t say no and just accept the fate of a bad dinner tonight.

  
  



	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt D enter into the story and he is not like the fuzzy version of the EVO. And the plot is kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, in this chapter I want to show more of the X-women(girls?) and I hope to have made justice.
> 
> I don´t know much of Jubs so I sort use a headcanon that Evo Kitty and Evo Jubs would be BFF.
> 
> Also, yes, the X-women are a family and they all are worried that Kitty, the resident night owl that loves to work in science and technology.

Cap2:

Kitty often dreams in the past what it would be to have sisters, Theresa Pryde a remarkable woman that raised Kitty alone told Kitty that she couldn´t get pregnant. No mother would give the gory details, the excuse is that she loves Kitty too much to think in another little Kitty(is not a lie) however, Theresa Pryde did suffer an accident years before Kitty born and many told that birth was impossible.

 

And Kitty appears to prove them wrong. The delivery was painfully and dangerous but a miracle happens sometimes.

Now, the 15 years old Kitty, a proud Jewish, and mutant finally get her wish come true, Jean, Jubilation Lee, Rogue, and Tabitha. All women of X-men who work as a pack of wolves.

 

“Tabitha” roars Rogue furious breaking the thoughts of Kitty. As the blonde in question run in the halls laughing manically with a piece of clothier that clearly belong to Rogue.

 

The taller south bells beauty, a tittle Rogue dislike (and secretly enjoys sometimes), is chasing Tabitha with fire in her eyes.

 

“Sorry, I look better with the outfit,” says laughing merrily 

 

“I going to kill you”

 

Kitty gives a look to the figurative older sister figure, Jean Grey, asking if they should intervene. And the red hair girl just shakes her head and serves breakfast to them (using her powers much to Miss. Monroe´s dismay) and Jubilation follow the girls.

 

She saw Tabitha and Rogue´s feud over the weeks and she knows who will win. “ there´s no reason to bet anymore” says quite bored.

 

“Yeah, we all know Rogue always wins,” says Kitty and Jubilation nod in agreement. Jean pretends to not see this.

 

A huge boom is heard and the fight is over, a pissed Rogue joins the group in the kitchen with the piece of clothier a bit burned and a Tabitha joins later treating this as a joke.

 

“Do you have a death wish?”

 

“Ah, you are so serious?”

 

Kitty watch them engage in the same routine and is now used to such things. She yawns gently; spend her entire night working on the project. Jean and Jubilation served food. The chores.

 

“You spend the entire night in that project again?” asked Jubilation to Kitty noticing the second yawn the girl does.

 

“Yes, I did”

 

“And you lost sleep over it?”

 

“You know me”

 

“This is not health”

 

“But is for science”

 

“You need to take care of yourself, Kitty”

 

“And I do” noticing the stares “I do, is there any situation I enter that I couldn´t handle?!” challenge back.

 

”Kitty, that not the issue here” spoke at the same time all the women in the kitchen.

 

Miss. Monroe arrives at the spot and see the typical image of all the girls fussing over Kitty, who clearly was working late yet again, about her health and even love life(“guys, please”) and Storm, the goodness of the weather have to agree this is a cute scene.

 

The others girls only stopped fussing over Kitty´s safety when Mr. McCoy enters the kitchen to speak with Kitty about the work done last night. Hank McCoy is used to stares, but the stares of the X-women is more frightening than anything else.

 

Clearing his throat and sweating through his fur, Mr. McCoy tries to play coy, tries but is in vain, he asks for help from Storm.

 

“Girls, is not his fault that Kitty is getting this bad habit although Hank I would prefer you to not indulge such habits,” says Miss Monroe in a way that says she is the mother figure of the house.

 

“Duly noted, Ororo,” said and gesture to Kitty and the others girls “ I finish the image indulger that Charles asked and thanks to Kitty´s help the image indulger will be ready to be used in a few days”

 

The girls were divided; some thought this to be pointless and stupid, while others like this idea.

 

“And it lasts for how long?” asked Rogue fascinated.

 

“As long as necessary for the mission,” says Kitty feeling proud of herself.

 

“Wow, that is boring,” says Tabitha and Jubilation.

 

“And we are late,” says Jean mentally asking for Scott to ride them to school.

 

“Hank, that is a great achievement,” says Ororo “And Kitty, you deserve praise as well, but please, take better care of yourself”

 

“I´ll try”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off - I do feel sorry for the Brotherhood in the Evo and in the comics. I do feel sorry for Todd. I do. 
> 
> Second, of course, Kurt D would rule the Brotherhood, duh.
> 
> I know his story with the blop, but in the EVO and in this AU there´s no reason for kill him or hate the guy so...this version is safe for now.

Kurt Darkholme is many things, deadly, silent and mortal (sassy is a necessity in his life) but what few can associate with the young Darkholme is with being a germophobe.

Is his crippling weakness, dirty, to the point that the only mission Kurt Darkholme couldn´t complete was the one where the place was a center of dirty. His mother ending up completing the mission and as a punishment, Kurt has to take care of the Brotherhood.

 

A disgusting place with filthy mixing in the walls, garden and everything else imaginable, Kurt it wasn´t Kurt would scream at such distasteful place with its inhabits, sadly Kurt is Kurt and has no option to freeze at the spot (again)

 

So, if Kurt is tied by obligation and his mother´s harsh words to work with the Brotherhood then it will be on his terms. Lance Alvers, Pietro Maxximoff, Todd Tolansky, and Freddie are the only living in.

 

At first, Lance and Pietro try to be the boss of the situation, keyword here: tried. Who would actually try to be defiant against the blue demon from Germany? No one and it was quite easy to make them submissive. Pietro has daddy issues and Lance has control issues and the rest feels the fear of him and the society.

 

Easy to control and manipulate. In one week the Brotherhood works more for Kurt than Mystique (though he would bet his life on that, his mother likes to have pawns to sacrifice) and when orders to clean the place nicely.

 

The boys clean everything with gusto and fear, questionable methods sometimes work and the once dreadful house of Brotherhood now looks decent enough for Kurt. It could do better.

 

“Everyone cleans this haus?” asked skeptically as the group is in a very clean dining room waiting for Kurt´s orders.

 

They just nod, Kurt hates when they speak out of tone. Only speak if Nightcrawler says you can.

 

“This is the cue to answer,” says bored.

 

“Yes, we clean,” they all said in unison.

 

“Gut” Kurt notices the wound in Todd´s hand and how it is much wrapped in gaze and his golden eyes noticing how Pietro and Lance seem to be laughing mockeries at him.

 

“Maxximoff and Alvers, if you guys are laughing it mean that your chores are easier. So more chores and mission for you two, actually, you will get Todd´s mission until his hand get better”

 

“What?” the boys said in unison truly enraged by this news but a closer look into his eyes is enough to melt the anger away.

 

“One more thing, the guest room is clean enough?” says Kurt hissing dangerously, remembering the last time he went in that room, his eyes narrow at the boys as they swear the room is cleaner now. 

 

“And why do you need that room?” asked Todd feeling nervous as everyone else.

 

“I have my reasons” and with his trademark smile, one that sent chills to the boys' hearts, Kurt is gone in a brimstone smoke.

 

“I hate that guy”

 

“Shut up and let´s clean”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 revamped. Yes, I still feel sorry for Todd(if you guys don´t like him, then you didn´t understand the point of the X-men ...like Marvel nowadays)
> 
> Yes, Kurt will kidnap Kitty and they will interact. 
> 
> I want to give those characters more development, especially Rogue because she is between a rock and a hard place.

_In an abandoned factory completely disregard by the curious eyes and government, Mystique, Rogue, and Nightcrawler are having a discussion about the next course of action._

_“Rogue, my daughter you will have a part in my plan,” says mystique still frowning at her own son for not complete the mission._

_“You mean, you didn´t bring us here for a family reunion? I´m shock”_

_“Anne Marie”_

_“Does mother Irene knows ?”_

_“Yes, and she is in agreement with me,” says with a smug victory and Rogue can´t say nothing after that._

_“And I´m here because….?” Inquiry Kurt getting sick of her frowning face and she patronizes tone with both of them._

_“I need you, Kurt, to take care of Brotherhood while I deal with things with Magneto” the siblings make a face trying not to imagine what this entitles. “And your sister will get information about the X-men”_

_“Mutti, if ve are here to ask the impossible I vould like to ask for the chance to not get beat up if someone sees a blue mutant in plain daylight, but that is impossible as your idea”_

_“Kurt is right mother, there´s no way they would give any information…now, a beating can be arranged if that is what you want”_

_“I wouldn´t send my daughter to be murder “Rogue choose to not say anything as does Kurt “Charles is an old sentiment fool and he will gladly take you in if you babble a sad story”_

And soon Mystique begin telling her plan to Rogue and Kurt, saying this is a chance to Rogue to prove herself to the family, to protect the family and many others mutants in the future. Rogue does not like it but ends up agreeing.

 

Anne Marie was received well and not well by the X-men, she told a sad story about how her mother Irene Adler was abusing her and how she wanted a safe place, Professor X agrees in letting her stay.

 

Jean didn´t trust her and make her point clearly each day the new mutant do or say something.

 

The others students were ok with Rogue, no reason to love or hate, are just another one in the mansion. Kitty was the one to stand out from the crown by wanting to be friends with the Gothic girl.

 

And in a surprising way, Rogue didn´t say no to the pink genius geek that likes to sit next to her and talk freely with a mutant that can kill you with a single touch. It is funny, comical if Rogue could say so.

 

_“Why you keep following me?” growls the question back to Kitty who doesn´t seem fazed by this outburst._

_“Well, we sort to live in the same room and live in the same house so is impossible to not see you or vice versa”_

_“Don´t you understand? Thanks to my powers I can kill anyone who touches me”_

_“And you think you are deadly? Well, thanks to my power I can rip your heart easy peach” Rogue is surprised by this response” and so can everyone here, but no one is going to kill no one, so Rogue let´s stop the drama and just be friends already, ok?”_

Kitty Pryde, the unapologetic Jewish geek is a force to not be thriving. This small girl is full of surprises.

 

The school the X-men go, the Bayville high is full of surprises as well, how could not be? When Mystique is ruling the school, be prepared. And she was right; the brotherhood is a nasty surprise that everyone dislikes immensely.

 

Ironic how the X-men hate the Brotherhood since they are all about accepting and love, but …in reality, this speech can be translated to accepting and love for some of you.

 

_“Hey, Todd, right?” she asks for the weird looking boy that is with the brotherhood._

_“Maybe…” says trying to sound slick and smooth but is not working here. Rogue can see he knows who she really is._

_“Your hand is hurt because of the last mission?” the boy didn´t say anything and Rogue can guess why “it looks bad, did you treated it?” more silence “Ok, I´ll patch up the wounds but you need to be more careful”_

“God, the world is so mess up”

 

“News flash, there´s no god,” says Kurt. Both siblings meet each other when is possible and of course, in a way that it won´t attract attention to the X-men. Usually, those meetings happen in the roof of the mall. Her brother flares to be dramatic.

 

“Like always you are the soul of any party”

 

“And like always you are the Gothic girl”

 

“Kurt, enough stalling”

 

“I didn´t even begin stalling”

 

“What do you want with Kitty?”

 

“Kitty? Who is this kitty?” and his face curled in a smile, a smile that unnerves Rogue because of Mystique smile just like that when she does something bad.

 

“Ok, you asked for this: Kurt, you´re acting just like mother,” says and Kurt expression turns sour.

 

“That is a bad thing to say to your only brother”

 

“Do you really think you are my only brother?”

 

“Good point is a bad thing to say to your favorite brother”

 

“And what do you want with Kitty?”

 

“Things,” says blurt without a care and noticing the gaze of his older sister amends “nothing bad, I promise. By the way, how is your mission going?”

 

“Ah, well any moment now the other will give to me a briefcase full of important documents about them…is only a matter of time” Rogue says and Kurt hummed.

 

“Since you are my favorite sister here a heads up: something will happen soon, stay calm and act like always” with this enigmatic response Kurt bamf out of the roof and Rogue is left alone wondering what Kurt has in mind.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yeah Kurt finally kidnap Kitty and what will happen now is ...up to me lol
> 
> yes, My Kitty is very much Bi and unlike what Marvel does she doesn´t hide that and for those who are reading this and think about Rogue and Kitty´s interaction: I hope to have to make it alright, I like their friendship and Kitty need to have a girl friend.
> 
> And yes, Kurt D and Kitty interaction on the way, no insta romance.

Kitty is a person of habits, she can´t deny that. Every weekend Kitty will go to her favorite bookshop and date the books, her favorites are the ones about fairytales: the wherein beautiful princess is kidnaped by evil monsters and is saved or by a handsome prince or by themselves.

  
And this Saturday won´t be any different. As Kitty put her favorite sundress-a lovely thing that her mother gifted to her last month it is white with hand drawn flowers. And hair down, no ponytail today for this kitten.

  
“You look like a doll, sugah,” says standing against the wall of their shared room analyzing the resident genius to doll up to her ritual.

  
“Thanks, Rogue, have I ever mention how much I love books?” asked static and excited to get more books to her collection completely forgetting the pile of books she needs to finish.

  
“ I could guess by now” then her tone change to worried and suspicious “ Kitty, if you were seeing someone …you would tell us, right?”

  
“Oh” her expression morph to sadness “you found out my secret orgies party?” and now the girl burst into laughter at seeing Rogue´s face “ rest assure Rogue, no boy or girl today, only my books”

  
“I meant Sugah, if someone approaches you…just run ok”

 

“I pretty sure I´ll have to speak with someone …I can rob the bookshop”

  
“Kitty”

  
“Rogue, is everything alright? You´re overwhelmed lately” blue doe eyes stare at Rogue´s trying to understand why she is acting so funny.

  
“To be honest, I´m just worried, you´re innocent and pretty there´s many perverts out there,” says Rogue letting her inner “older sister” aura run freely. This explains everything to Kitty.

  
“Thank you for the worried, but, I´m Shadowcat and I can kick ass” smiles sheepishly “ I would hug you …but yeah what is stopping me?”

  
“Common sense? You know what happens if I touch you”

  
“But is worth the risk, besides you´re all covered” Rogue knows this but she does not like to touch people, the fear to hurt them is too much and at the same time she wants contact.

  
“Fine, but if you fall in your own fault,” said deadpan. The hug was sweet whilst short in its duration. “There enough of sweet moments, sugah”

  
“Ok” and often Kitty goes to get more books. Everyone in the house is aware of her routine and asked Kitty to have careful, to be honest, while Kitty appreciates and like the attention, she believes that the others are overreacting.

  
She knows the Dad speech that Wolverine does by heart.

  
Again, she is not against they worried and caring. Kitty just wished they could trust her more; Kitty is an X-men and is able to defend herself.

  
Reaching to the bookstore and no problem or pervert happen. Like always.

  
_Relax, Kitty. You have come here before._

  
Those thoughts soon forgot as Kitty started to look at the books, too dazed and distracted at the new books to even remember what happened this morning.

  
“A book about a princess being friend of a dragon and get in shenanigans?” she looks at the summary “ yes, I´ll take you”  
The last book that caught her attention is one about a woman that was a mistake for a princess and the demon kidnaps her only later realizing his mistake, the summary seems dumb and silly, however, it was dumb enough to catch her attention. “I´ll take you too”

  
Happy with her shopping the girl head back home. There´s nothing else to do. So, why not read a new book on her way back home?

  
“What a silly thing” comments after reading the first page “how come someone can´t notice a demon stalking a woman? And he kidnaps in broad daylight” tsk disapproving as she goes to the next page.

  
“Oh, not bad but need more improving” suddenly a misshapen hand cover her hand and a set of arm and tail wrapped around her waist taking Kitty out of her rote quite literally. Fear and anger born into her core.

  
“Shshs, stay quiet, Katzchen,” says a male voice noticing the girl is losing the fear and is ready to phase through him. Not this time. Carefully, Kurt hit a point pressure on her shoulder making the girl faint.

  
“That much better” Kurt carries her in a bridal style and feels content. “Phase one complete” He teleports her to the brotherhood, to the guest room. 


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes a while to even exist since the idea ...was nonexistent.
> 
> I did think to make something angst, but I think I couldn´t do this not even to save my life.
> 
> At least, Kurt and kitty meet, not in the most romantic encounter but still...they meet.

Cap 6  
It is often said and done that normalcy is overrated, those who spoke this cliche passing as pearls of wisdom are always the people who are never treated with the lack of normalcy.

 

For those who are not fit the normal pattern that society prefers, normalcy is a luxury that can´t afford. The X-men try to provide some resemble of that by giving a routine to its students.

 

In the said routine, there´s the curfew that the students begrudgingly follow either they accepted or deal with Wolverine.

 

The reckless and wildest student of the school Bobby Drake didn´t dare to break the curfew, well, he did try once and regret immensely.

 

At moment, the students are in the lounge reading, playing games, watching TV or talking with each other, everyone is here, except.

 

"Where is Half-print?" asked aggressively Wolverine not smelling Kitty in the house, the girl is never the one to be late.

 

"Maybe she lost the time," says an animated Jubilation playing with her game boy already accustomed to Wolverine being a big dad to everyone.

 

"It´s too late, she never went this long" Miss Monroe says anxiously and this takes the carefree mood to concern, Jubilation tries to ring to Kitty and no success.

 

Jean tries to Reach Kitty and no success, the girl has the talent to shield her mind against Jean and others telepath but is rare Kitty use this ability.

 

Logan and Miss Monroe are not happy with this situation and dread hit their stomach, Rogue feels the mood drop and hopes to any deity that may listen or care that Kurt isn´t behind this.

 

  
But Rogue knows better.

 

Meanwhile, Kurt calculates the next steps, in his mind the plan is fool-proof, sadly his mind and reality are never in alignment. The girl remains unconscious for the time being.

 

Kurt knows what is the next step and he is ready, after all, he does have the upper hand and the element of surprise. A satisfied smile reaches his blue face.

 

Pressing his lips together and furrowed brow at the sleeping girl, her chest rise, and fall. The girl´s hair looks like a halo around her hair and right now, at least to Kurt, she resembles a princess.

 

A sleeping beauty. thought with amused and gently put a lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear. Kitty Pryde is beautiful and Kurt concludes this line of thought is irrelevant to his plan.

 

The girl´s eyes start to move and in a jolt, it´s pop open, her blue eyes gaze directly to golden ones. A deadly silence born and Kurt has no idea of what to do.

 

Kitty notices the chains tied up around her body, this is something any rational person would notice that and the blue boy gazing at you.

 

"Hi" is his only response. Kitty narrow her eyes and gaze at Kurt "Hi, you"

 

"So, you´re kidnaped, please, don´t struggle I intended to get a ransom, so ...enjoy the situation?" Kurt, suddenly, has problems in keep eye contact with his hostage.

 

"I can easily phase those chains," says Kitty ambivalent. This situation is so odd.

 

"Those are made of adamantium" still avoids looking into her eyes and Kitty found this odder.

 

"Dude, that sucks" she screams jolting Kurt Darkholme a little" when everyone says Kitty something bad is going to happen, is exactly when I'm kidnaped" clung her tongue in displeasure."did you have my books?"

 

"Your books? Ja, they´re here" gesture to the shopping bag" do you understand the situation?" maybe, his accent was too heavy and the girl didn´t understand correctly.

 

"Yes, yes, I've kidnaped again" Kurt´s eyes widen at this information and how is deliver"let me guess you want to fight Wolverine?" Kurt shakes his head, who in right mind want that? " money? the image indulger?"

 

"What?" titled his head in confusion

 

"...Is something that allows anyone to look whatever they wish, I worked on the project" to be exact she was more an assistant but this is a little detail.

 

"Yes, that´s why you´re here"

 

"Great, and I know how this will end, the X-men will bust through that wall any minute and save me"

 

"Do you want to bet?"

 

"Sure, I bet those chains that they will save me right now"

 

"And I bet your books they can´t, let´s wait and see"

 

One hour pass and the wall remains intact and the only change in the room is that Kitty and Kurt are talking.

 

"Ok, they haven´t appeared yet, but they will, by the way, what´s your name?" Kitty's voice is assertive as always.

 

"As I would tell you that, but you can call me Nightcrawler"

 

"Ok, I was mentally calling you Edge elf, but Nightcrawler is cool too"

 

"Don´t call me Elf is effeminate"

 

 

"Hey, there´s nothing wrong with effeminate things, actually, this gender idea that only women can do this, only men can do this is very toxic, don´t you think?" asked Kitty with a voice ardent. The girl likes to talk about society and its culture.

 

"...you should be afraid of me," says arrogantly or trying to be as intimidating as possible, he never had to try in the past, it always comes naturally to him.

 

"Elf" Kurt growls and is ignored "I´m angry, disappoint and ready to punch someone either you or me for being kidnap again, at least is someone that looks at my age"

 

"Don´t you have self-preservation instincts? I could torture you or worse?" berates Kurt Darkholme and Kitty looks at him bored.

 

"You won´t hurt me, if you would then I would be talking with you for all this time, again, not the first time this happens to me, elf"

 

"Stop calling me elf"

 

"Ok, elf"

 

"Then I'll call you pinky, what you think of that?"

 

"Is not very original, more than 10 people call me that"

 

"I´ll think of a name for you, for now, the term hostage seems fine"

 

"I would applaud, I really would, but...my hands are tied at moment" and smiles cheekily at him.

 

Kurt concludes that this plan was not smooth as he thought it would be, but now, the blue man won´t back down and now his plans have a slight change.

 

"Kurt, are you gone give an evil laughter?"

 

"No, hostage, I´m not a cartoon villain"


	7. OMAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so since 2018 is here with a vengeance I thought it would be fair to update one of my fics just to trick myself into thinking I´m being productive.
> 
> Is not a chapter per say, more like an Omake and well a chapter is a chapter I suppose.
> 
> I´ll not give up on my Kurtty stories because quite frankly this is a ship that needs more love.
> 
> Maybe more updates will take time because like I said before, 2018 is out to get me.
> 
> If you guys like the stories please let me know, it means the world to me when people read the story and leave kudos. Thank you for that.

OMAKE:

Kurt Darkholme couldn´t have predicted such outburst from his hostage, Kitty so far is breaking every cliche of kidnap scenario that Kurt ever witness or read(in his spare time, Kurt likes to read dark romance)

 

Kitty "I suppose you won´t let me off those chains, will you?" asks tired and with boredom stamp in her pretty face. Kurt can say to himself she is pretty _("pretty odd too" )_

 

Kurt "No, because that would lose the meaning of kidnap you," says deadpan and tries to scare her for the last time, his scarlet eyes never fail him in making the others screaming and run for their life _(but, there´s always the first time_ )

 

Kitty"Then can I ask a favor?" Kurt blink at the odd girl(odd and pretty goes well nicely here) " could you read one of my books to me? I´m bored and I don´t want to count the ceiling again"

 

Kurt "How are you so calm?"

 

Kitty"Haven't I told you? You aren´t the only one that has this idea and think sooner the record of most kidnap cases will go to me, Princess Peach will be jealousy"

 

Kurt"You are odd"

 

Kitty "And you are blue ba da di bada" maybe she said the lyrics wrong but at this point who cares. Kurt stare at her and with a long sigh the blue boy asks

 

Kurt"Ok, which book do you prefer?"

 

Kitty"I´m all about irony, so how about the one where the princess is kidnaped...Like that happen in real life"

 

Kurt" Ok, but if this turn into a sappy love story I´m out"

 

Kitty"Is only fair"


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so more interaction with Kurtty.
> 
> Sherk reference here, sorry.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, it is a big one(maybe not that big, but it still is not a short chapter)

If Charles Xavier watches the scene unfold right before his own eyes, the students are erratic as the X-men realized that Kitty was once again kidnaped by some random foe.

 

In normal circumstances, any parent or guardian would feel fear crippling their judgment, but Professor X likes to think he is above such typical behavior.

 

Besides, Kitty being kidnap isn´t new. Of course, it would be tactless if the Professor X speak what he truly thinks of the situation, victim blaming is not good, no matter if the person feels correct in such opinion.

 

Rogue is passing around nervous and Professor X knows, just always knew her plan, well, to be fair, it is Mystique´s plan, regardless, Professor X let the daughter of Mystique enter in this school.

 

Why? To see if there´s good in her? Maybe.

 

But also, Professor X wanted to see what she would do. And judging by how she is nervous and fidgeting her own hands, Rogue knows more than she is letting others know.

 

Jean is trying to contact Kitty using her own powers, the cellphone was long forgotten and Professor X is pretending to search for Kitty, sadly the red hair didn´t get any contact.

 

Kitty´s mind is impenetrable unless the girl let someone in, which rarely happens.

 

After so many gloomy faces, some tears and Logan ready to kill someone, Professor X decides to take action, as a good and kind leader should.

 

"X-men, I manage to locate Kitty," says gaining their attention now "it seems that a vile bandit named Nightcrawler kidnap our Shadowcat" the words are an indirect jab at Rogue, to see what she will do or say, will she reveal her true face?

 

So far, the girl remains silent. Trying to think of anything else but what is happening right now.

 

"Nightcrawler? Never heard of such ridiculous name" someone shouts either wanting to break the ice or just speaking the truth.

 

"Well, what does this Nightcrawler fellow wants?" asked Logan not very happy and with his claws ready to slice anything.

 

"It seems he wants the hologram, but, I´ve no idea where he is and the connection is falling"Professor X is massaging his temples and did explain that this Nightcrawler knows how to deal with telepaths.

 

And, of course, this didn´t make the mood better in the slighter. Jubilee is asking for Ororo and Logan what to do and the teachers have no idea what to do.

 

"He´ll enter in contact later and from what I manage to see, Kitty is unharmed" this is true this Nightcrawler didn´t seem keen on hurting Kitty, at least, for now.

 

Rogue and the Professor X just gaze at each other. A silent challenge, Rogue was trained by the best liar in the world, but can this save her   
from the Professor X?

 

Meanwhile, in someone place, in a house named Brotherhood.

 

A girl and a boy(although it would be rude to call her kidnapper a thing since he is clearly a boy, Kitty does not want to give the wrong idea to the man that kidnap her) are reading a book, it would be a cute scene, if the said girl wasn´t tied up with chains and the boy wasn´t something out of a Chernobyl Demon.

 

Blue, tall, red eyes, a tail that looks like a serpent, fangs, has a katana(maybe not a katana per say, but is a very sharp knife he has and Kitty bet the Nightcrawler knows how to use it) and, of course, he has a German accent.

 

The Nightcrawler, he refuses to give his real name but is more than happy to call her Katzchen, Kitten, Miss Pryde, Shadowcat, Ariel("wait, how did you know that was my first codename?" "lucky guess") and so and on.

 

Nightcrawler is reading the entire book, to engross on the story to try to act as a scary bandit, well, the book is almost over, it was an easy reading.

 

"And then the princess kisses the noble beast, it was a goodbye kiss since death take her one true love" Kurt rolls his red eyes so hard it would be comic if the situation wasn´t so bizarre " but when she kissed him the noble beast turned into a handsome prince, oh my god, seriously? this cliche?"

 

Nightcrawler start rumbling something in German and it seems he is cursing the book, but after a few seconds return to the story.

 

"The prince was cursed by an evil witch and only the true love kiss could save him, the end, what a piece of shit," says annoyance laced in his voice.

 

"Wait, I thought it was romantic and sappy and cliche, but romantic, I mean, one true kiss between a princess and " Kitty couldn´t finish the sentence since Nightcrawler is gazing into her eyes, scarlet eyes bore into her blue eyes as if the boy is watching her naked soul.

 

"A beast? A hideous monster that will eat your children and needs to be burned?" there´s malice in his word and anger, malice and anger mixing with sadness. Kitty didn´t say anything.

 

"In real life, a princess doesn´t kiss monsters and monsters can´t be charming and handsome princes" this prompt the Nightcrawler to rose from the ground where he was reading the book and stand tall and, now, oddly enough, Nightcrawler refuse to look at Kitty.

 

"Your Professor X know you´re here, but, it seems he does not want to talk yet" and as he reaches the door, Nightcrawler wanted to say something else to the pretty girl who is looking at him in expectation. Kitty mumbles something like _"Professor X is a jerk"_

 

_Of what?_

 

"Your book is unrealistic to me, but, may to you ...is a nice fantasy" and opens and close the door not looking at Kitty.

 

Once completely locked the door, Nightcrawler spot the others members of the house looking curious and afraid of what Kurt was doing in that room for so long.

 

It was an ordinary room, plain as a mug, but since Nightcrawler likes to stay there(even before his new guest arrives) people believe this room to be the gates of hell.

 

Nightcrawler snarls at the group who still look in total curiosity of what Kurt was doing.

 

"Guess I was right, you get dumber and dumber by minute," showing his elongated fangs and growling like animal the group led by Lance and Pietro are terrified "hey, this is the part where you run away"

 

Then the group decides to do that and leave the mysterious room for another day. Nightcrawler feels satisfied.

 

Monsters don´t need a princess.

 


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I really like Emma Frost, she grows on me, and I think she would throw this shades at Raven.
> 
> But my favorite X-Woman is Kitty, I´m not sure if I´m doing her any justice(well, better than the current comics) so I hope you guys are enjoying.

Emma Frost is not a person to thrive no matter the time of business you may have, never, I repeat, never try to be smarter than her. The results are never favorable to those who tried pulling a leg with the White Queen.Raven Darkholme knows this fact and begrudgingly accept it, for now, until she has some leverage against the so-called White Queen, and accept that she is working with this woman.

 

One thing that infuriates Mystique is to have to see the smug and superior attitude the blonde woman always have and reserved the acid and sassy reply to the blue woman.

 

"Emma, I finish the mission" report Raven not wanting to admit that said mission was very hard and almost get caught.

 

"I have eyes, I can you are here" Emma is on her fancy penthouse wearing something white, as usual, a very see-through dress that does little to hide Emma´s asset not that the woman is ever shy about her body and sexuality.

 

Raven hand the object she was designated to steal and frown at the woman.

 

"Whatever you and Magneto are planing better be good" Raven practically snarls at Emma´s face. The white queen won´t kill her(not yet) since she needs Mystique´s abilities for her plan.

 

"Funny isn´t the same thing your kids always say, you make them kill, steal and put themselves in danger and rarely you explain the real reason for any of your plans, so, perhaps, it ought to do good to not know what I and Erik are planning" commented acidly as she finishes drinking a nice cup of tea, her blue lipstick remain intact allowing the White Queen´s look to remain flawless as always.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, the X-men are a bit anxious, no, that would be too kind and mildly to say, everyone is not alright with what is happening. Professor X could reveal his plan and the truth, however, if he did such thing it would harm his chances.

 

Better, remain in silence, but, Kitty is safe and unharmed, so, there´s no real risk here.Jean is always trying to contact Kitty or the captor but Professor X manages to cease this activity of hers. Saying it would cause more harm than good.

 

It passed 24 hours since Kitty´s kidnap happen. Kurt Darkholme is bold, Charles gives him that, but it will not matter in the end.

 

Logan is ready to chop someone´s organs, which, in itself is not new but thankfully Ororo is there to calm him down, reassuring him(and herself) that Kitty Pryde is no fool, she can handle herself until they find her.

 

_Yes, we will find her, after finding the others as well._

 

 

 

In the Brotherhood, Kurt Darkholme is in the kitchen, after making the members of Brotherhood clean the place over and over again until is accord with his standers, thinking what he must do with the hostage.

 

Feed her seem logical. But what pretty girls eat?

 

Kurt shakes his head, it won´t do any good think of his hostage as pretty, she is just the hostage.

 

This wouldn't be such a colossal problem, if Kurt didn´t have to deal with an audience watching him like he is a freak show, well, to be fair, Kurt Darkholme never stay in the kitchen or even eat with the others members.

 

"If I ask what you guys are looking? would the answer be me or the fact that the kitchen is still clean? Because I think the clean kitchen deserves more attention" his voice is low and dangerous, everything about him is dangerous.

 

"Actually, we are hoping you would just make breakfast," says Todd with the bandage on his arm and being curious as for why the demon leader is still here.

 

" ....What you guys usually eat?" asked Kurt and the others, for a moment, forget the fear and start to throw suggestions, one impossible than the other.

 

"...waffles are a girl thing?" Kurt asked after Pietro make a joke involving a girl and waffles, Kurt, maybe for being German and an anti-social at the boot, didn´t get the joke, apparently, everyone else did.

 

"Yes, girls here love waffles" Pietro make another comment that quite frankly makes no sense to Kurt but it gives him an idea and with a loud bamf the demonic leader of brotherhood sashay away.

 

"I knew it, it was too good to be true, no waffles for us," says Todd really wanting to eat those waffles.

 

Kitty was in her room, well, it is a room but it is also a prison, she manages to sleep a little after last night.

 

Oh, make no mistake she is still tied up, however, Kurt managed to arrange the chains and Kitty herself in a way she could sleep somehow comfortable.

 

_This is so strange, he kidnaps me, but read my book and make sure I can sleep, all the while, I´m still tied up and he is asking for a ransom. Normally is not like that._

 

Yeah, normally the X-men would find her and she would be home by now laughing at such experience, however, they didn´t show up yet. She was so sure they would find her that she never considered the possibility of them not doing that.

 

_Am I still in the US? I never asked this, damn, there are many things I don´t know about him._

 

She remembers his words about her book and she feels a bit confused.

 

The X-men help all the mutants. That´s what we do, right? Of course.

 

Suddenly, Kurt appears again carrying a box with a typical smell that Kitty sure loves.

 

"Are that waffles?" her eyes bright at the prospect of eating waffles.

 

"Yes, no, before you even ask I´ll no untie you, I know you will try to run away, so I´ll feed you"

 

"Not cool, man, not cool"

 

"Not cool? it would be if I throw the waffles in the garbage, do you want that?"

 

"No"

 

She looks at him in suspicious, he is feeding her waffles? What if is poison? As reading her mind, Kurt rolls his eyes and take a piece of said waffle and did not die.

 

"Now, open your mouth"

 

"This is very strange, but, hey, I like waffles and I have nothing else to do" the last part was a bit sarcastic, nonetheless, Kitty obey and eat the waffles.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and god.
> 
> Inspiration comes to me in a dream.

Rogue is known to be the older sister type, after all, she did raise her little brother, Kurt Darkholme, and consequently raise herself since their mother is...not the motherly type. In her time as being the big sister(to sum up: all her entire life so far) Rogue saw Kurt do numerous things bad and good, but today, Rogue can say that Kurt broke the Wayne scale.

 

2 weeks have passed since Kitty´s kidnap and the mood of the Xmen drop to the point is a new ice age, not even Bobby is making jokes. Jean and Scott are patrolling the younger ones in a constant fear of parents dreading a bad situation which may happen in any signal moment.

 

Rogue is using all her training to hold her emotions and thoughts, Professor X certainly knows something about her, moreover, nothing happens which leaves a bad taste in her tongue.

 

Don´t get her wrong, Rogue is worrying for Kitty, however, the situation has too many angles to tackle and Rogue has one chance, and her brother, her only family, may finally successfully put a target on his back.

 

_Fuck, Kurt, you will make my hair be fully white before I reach 30._

 

The others X-men are working like a pack, Jubilee is always ready to link her arm to Rogue(safety first, of course) as they go to class together, some boys certainly concluded ridiculously ideas of their friendship.

 

_Oh, fuck off perverted._

 

Is her thoughts, her motto, and lifestyle. If Jubilee, register what some boys are talking, she pays no mind. Jean, sometimes would do that(an unpleasant experience for both girls) it cemented the gravity of the situation if Miss perfection is walking with the goth girl, then things are serious(also, Jean, the telepath have no problem to shut the boys down.)

 

The situation is getting too heavy and Rogue needs to talk with her dear little brother without being a catch for the others X-men, Rogue asked to go to the bathroom in her last period, Math, and using this excuse, Rogue goes to where her little brother goes when he is not in missions.

 

_I hope to get lucky and he is there, I do not want to search for that little rascal for the entire city, Thank God, I can fly._

 

God shows to have listened to what Rogue was thinking and concede her wish as Kurt Darkholme is chilling on the oddly designed mall on the shadow part of the roof resembling a gargoyle.

 

"There are you," says, Rogue, landing on the roof serious and putting her arms on her hips " Kurt, do you lost your goddamn mind"

 

Kurt opens his eyes bored gazing at her sister who seems ready to strike him with her super strength, anyone would be frightened but Kurt is not everyone else.

 

"I assure you, my sanity remains unchanged" Kurt respond naturally

 

"Do you know what you did? The entire X-men are looking for Kitty and soon or later they will find her and ...they will kill you" the urgency in her voice, begin to Kurt to see the light, is like hope ...is the last one to die.

 

"They have two telepaths and yet they couldn´t be located, Kitty? What they told her parents?" curiosity in his silver tongue, but, as odd as seems, Rogue could swear there´s a worry laced in his voice as well.

 

"Well, Professor X said to the Prydes that Kitty is studying in Vancouver...using his tricks" of course, the way Kitty did talk about them surely the Prydes wouldn´t be ok in their only daughter going to Canada. Kurt seems to get the hint and frown at this.

 

"Don´t change the subject, what you plan to do?" asked Rogue angrily and a bit confused.

 

"I want something from them and I´ll use Kitty as a change coin, just that, but my plans are being halted as the Professor is not showing interest in rescuing Kitty so far" Kurt didn´t seem content with this new.

 

"Professor X appears to have a plan under his sleeve and I´m not sure if this is going to be good for you to Kitty" Rogue explained and bit her under lip " Kurt if you want something from them...why you didn´t ask me, I could steal for you"

 

"I know...but that would jeopardize your mission and I don´t want that"

 

"Kurt, I can deal with the X-men, I can fly and have super strength, remember?"

 

"I wasn´t preoccupied with them...if mother find out you failed she would be mad at you, again"

 

Rogue´s eyes harden and look at the blue brother who keeps the poker face, however, if you pay attention, his red eyes are showing a bit of softening and losing the intensity of the infamous crimson.

 

"Kurt, you shouldn´t have done that," she said sighing loudly " but, how is Kitty going?"

 

Funny, his eyes are still softening.

 

"She is alive and safe, as much someone can be near me" Rogue rolls her eyes at such dramatic commentary "She still thinks they will rescue her and I´m not sure anymore, oh, she does not know my name and that we are related, your mission is safe" Rogue is not really concerned by that.

 

"Kurt, what if they don´t rescue her ever?"

 

"Then...plan B"

 

"Which is?"

 

"Secret" and bamf away and Rogue is not shy to let all the cursing names leave her mouth.

 

Later on this day, Kitty is still in the room waiting for Nightcrawler, they did have some arguments and the dramatic German bamf out and now the girl, still in her chains, waits for the blue boy.

 

**Kurt is certainly a strange person, not only because of his looks, but his personality and actions are unique for such bizarre situation. The fact he still put her on chains should be the definitive trait of a villain, however, Kurt provides new outfits for Kitty(cute dresses that Kitty remember eyeing before being trapped here) allowing privacy to Kitty to change herself, the chains lessen a little.**

 

**"Kurt, I was thinking, if you let me go right now, we can go to the Professor X and explain the situation and get help" Kitty explains with a new restore confidence.**

 

**"Oh, help me?" Kurt arch an eyebrow" how quaint, tell me, is there any mutant like me in your school? I know about Professor McCoy, but, let´s think through, is there any nonhuman mutant? Is there any mutant who is not nice to look?" Kurt speaks after folding new clothier to Kitty.**

 

**"Well, no, a moment, but we help mutant" Kitty flatly stated proudly wondering the true of her words, they do help mutants, they help Kitty, that counts for something, right?**

 

**"How? how will such pacifism and lowering our head save us? tell me, Katzchen" said Kurt not angry, just tired.**

 

**"I...We...trust on Professor X," Kitty said and his ruby eyes glace at him and there´s no anger or ill intention against her. It seems like he did have this argument before.**

 

**"Then maybe your faith is mistrust," Nightcrawler said lightly and give the new outfits "The X-men didn´t enter in contact yet."**

 

**"They will enter in contact and save me" Kitty promised, " and I still have to use the chains?"**

 

**"Yes"**

 

**"But I have no idea where I´m, and this is sort creepy"**

 

**"You´re smart and cable of doing anything, I do not want to take any risk," Kurt said." Beside I lessen the chains, ok, and you aren´t feeling any pain, right?" The girl nods but insists that she does not like the chains "Well, you are the captive here, those are the honors"**

 

**"Ok, then I want to go to the bathroom" Kitty demands after another rejection for freedom meet her Kurt now seems amused for the bathroom request, is sort of a ritual of them.**

 

**"Sure, do you need privacy?" Kurt asked**

 

**"I´ll not do that, I just want to brush my teeth," Kitty said in a flat line and said "and, thank you, for the dresses"**

 

**" No problem" He helps Kitty get up and teleport her to the bathroom, Kurt is true to his word to leave Kitty in the dark.**

 

**Kitty would mention this situation, being stuck in the room, bathroom and sometimes in others room with Kurt is starting to getting her, books can relax her to an extent.**

 

**She saw her favorite toothpaste, strawberry fresh, in the sink and Kitty look at the Kurt to the toothpaste, it is new and the tag price is still visible.**

 

**It is her favorite toothpaste because of the song, a jingle that is both silly and catchy to the point that even kitty, in this situation, can´t stop humming softly.**

 

**Kurt pays attention to her humming and her tender demur mood as she brushes her teeth, this is nice, a calm moment, how Nightcrawler get the toothpaste is a mystery.**

 

**After brushing the teeth, Kitty tries to bargain once more with Kurt to get lessen chains or more liberty.**

 

**"Kurt, can I leave this room?"**

 

**"Well, Katzchen, this is out of the question"**

 

**Suddenly, the door, which was locked, is wide open by one of the Brotherhood members, Toad and Freddy, who are surprised to see Kitty in the bathroom. Kurt is not happy.**

 

**"A girl? Here?" Is all Toad says as the others appear as well Pietro and Lance to see the commotion.**

 

**"Hi, who are you all? " asked Kitty and the others are surprised by such question.**

 

**" Us? who are you?" they asked in unison and Kurt groans in frustration. Kurt couldn´t hope to keep her in secret forever.**

 

**They start chatting loudly and Kurt is not amused and they invite her to eat breakfast and Kurt was about to say no, but, as she looks happy with such prospects Nightcrawler let it go.**

**"Uhm, fine" Kurt said**

 

**"You aren´t my own, blue," she said, " and the chains?"**

 

**"Don´t pushy, Kitty"**

 

Kurt is clearly not happy to have to share Kitty, the Brotherhood is amused to have a girl in the house and Kitty is happy to be able to talk and walk around in the house and the chains will come off eventually if Kitty has anything to say. But, chains aside, seeing the Nightcrawler and the others eating wearing poor clothiers it makes her think about the X-men and can´t help comparing and question if Professor X is really helping the mutants or not. 


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is my bday and I wrote this.
> 
> Sorry for the low quality. Is to speed the plot.
> 
> I know the situation is not romantic, but I want to highlight that there´s no abuse here. Kurt D is not going or ever will hurt Kitty and Kitty is not the victim here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think Mystique is one of worst parents in the Marvel universe.
> 
> If you saw cute fanarts of Mystique and her kids and go "aww" is ok, but in canon, she is a horrible person, being Bi does not give a free pass here.
> 
> The White Queen is that Bitch and I quite like her.
> 
> Kitty is not the victim and somehow this has a Beauty and the Beast reference.

Mystique aka Raven Darkholme is a woman that does not play fair in any fight, ironically, she never expects people to fight fire with fire either, so when Magneto asked(demand in his trademark way) that Mystique work with the White Queen it wasn´t a pleasant reality. The astonishing White Queen practically make Raven her slave, forcing the blue woman to steal objects and never explain why.

 

_You think is vexatious? Now you understand what your children feel every day._

 

The nerve of that so-called White Queen, a childless woman wanting to give advice on Mystique´s ways to raise her own children. Raven is deliverance to be free of this peculiar mission. Only, to have to return to the Brotherhood.

 

Mystique is a woman that expect things to go as her imagine if she has to kill whoever stays in her path, she can do it. So, suffice to say that coming back to the Brotherhood´s headquarters and meet a Shadowcat trying to leave didn´t go well with her plan at all.

 

Shadowcat pays for this transgression by receiving a punch in her stomach making the girl hurling in pain. No fair play at this moment, Mystique would certainly hit Shadowcat again, when a brimstone smoke prevents revealing Nightcrawler stop the action.

 

"Kurt" Mystique speak in displeasure tone.

 

"Mother" Nightcrawler speak devoted of emotion, like a soldier waiting for instructions. It was a bit unnerving if Kitty can say so.

 

"I contact your sister, did she have any change in her mission?" Mystique shows no emotion, her golden eyes are cold, Shadowcat never saw Mystique in person, but the files and photos do no justice.

 

"All are the same, mother" Kurt´s eyes, the crimson set that intrigued Kitty(is an occasion thanks for being stuck here for so long) is always a presentation of mix emotions and at the same time, it shows nothing.

 

"Very well, I´ll believe in your word" Mystique said and look at Kitty as she is an afterthought and then slap Kurt´s check hard echoing to the room "What you choose to do in your free time is your business, however, don´t let this interfere with any of our mission, my son"

  
Kurt didn´t betray his poker face and didn´t react to the slap. Kitty look at the scene feeling awkward and noticing how this is a typical situation, maybe, she is wrong, but from what she did read of Mystique...This may be very common.

 

"Kurt, I hope that she didn´t cost much" Mystique replied as she leaves the Brotherhood´s headquarters and Kitty now understand why people don´t like Mystique.

 

_I want to punch her. Hard._

 

This line of thoughts have to setback as Nightcrawler approach the injury Kitty, for a moment, those red eyes look at her and she thought, no, feared the worst.

 

Only to have his hand(gentle and gawky, not used to help or to someone accept the offer) helping her to get up, the chains are less than before, one set, but it was enough to cancel her powers, and there´s no indication of anger in his eyes, only the slap that Mystique gave to him.

 

Kurt carries her in bridal style, Kitty tries to say it was no need, she can walk on her own, but it was a futile attempt. Kurt, take her to one of the rooms fetching the medical aid.

 

"You shouldn´t have to try to escape," he said after a few minutes looking at her face, it was cover in the dust(they have lacked the cleaning duties lately) and tears, no a pretty sight, but Kurt didn´t comment.

 

"Well, in the first place, you shouldn´t have to kidnap me, or put me in chains," she said in frustration.

 

"If I have to take the chains you would try to escape," he said calmly.

 

"You said I´m smart and cable, so, the chains will not work, but..." then she her mind and heart seem to be in agreement for once"how about we make a deal? you let go of the chains and I´ll not escape. In fact, I´ll stay here like a good hostage should be" she said with her eyes showing innocence(No, more like mischievous) and her smart smile.

 

"Katzchen, why I would accept this offer?" there´s no malice or anger, just a childlike curiosity, which, is a bit out of character for Kurt and shouldn´t be this cute.

 

"Because, let´s see this as a business point of view, you want the ransom, and for that, you need to have me in good shape, well, how about we work out with we have? I stay here without the chains and you wait for the holo-watch"

 

Besides" she continue noticing his eyes "at this point many people know I´m here, so, there´s no need to keep the secrecy"

 

"...If I accept this deal, you know that if you break it, I´ll hunt you down" Kurt says.

 

"Sure, so can you take the chains now." Kurt complies and Kitty is overjoyed to be free of the chains"much better, I´m still pissed about the kidnap thing, let´s start again: hi, my name is Kitty Pryde, what is yours?"

 

"Kurt Darkholme," he said blinking his red eyes at her, this strange girl(talking chipperly to the other members, not feeling fear or disgust, what an odd girl) who just smile in victory.

 

"I see, why Rogue couldn´t just get the holo-watch?" Kitty asked and Kurt almost jumps like a cat, more secrets at the surface. Rogue never hide who her mother is, and if Kurt calls Mystique her mother...

 

" I´ll not drag my sister into this mess," he said now a bit angry, maybe not at Kitty, but more at the situation.

 

"I see, you could have just asked" she tries to reason with him(herself, lately, Kitty is plagued with doubts about everything she thought it was right and wrong, so many nights awake to try to see evil, but only meet broken and lost boys)

 

Kitty does not want to think about Rogue right now, did their friendship was part of a mission? Was everything fake? Is Kitty really naive? She will have to come to terms of this, maybe she even helps Kurt to select Kitty as his target(no, somehow, Kurt would still select her even if Rogue wasn´t involved) one problem at the time.

 

Kurt just scoffed in mockery"You still think the X-men would help me?"

_Yes, no, maybe. I don´t know._

"Well, I´m an X-men and indirectly I´m helping you" the slap mark is strong it did mark his blue fur with showing the five digits on his check. Kurt only has 3, there´s the feeling that maybe his own mother may be taunting and mocking him.

 

"Do you have ice?" she asked breaking her own line of thoughts

 

"What?"

 

"Ice for ...your check, and don´t go be all manly and shit, saying you don´t need help. You do, anyone needs help, and I want to help you, well in a way, I´m already doing that"

 

"You...There´s ice in the fridge, Katzchen" Kurt says trying to hide the mark for a moment, it wasn´t the first time, but usually, she didn´t do with such strength " she must have a really bad day"

 

"Not excuse, Kurt," the girl´s injury is fading(the pain is still present, a not so gentle reminder of their encounter) slowly, but, nothing would stop Kitty to do something.

 

"I know..."Kitty gives her hand to Kurt, the excuse she could must if he asked if that she was under the belief Nightcrawler would teleport them to the kitchen(odd enough, Kitty was right, but holding hands is really necessary to teleport?)

 

Kurt Darkholme, the Nightcrawler is not exactly a cheerful person nor a talkative one, but, he does not mind Kitty talking to him. Is not a problem having her helping hand on his 'mark'

 

It was nice, to the point that Kurt could get used to this, this is bad, to the point he really could get used to this.

 

 


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart talks about some shady stuff that did happen in the past.

The following days are calmer and Kitty is no longer tied up to anything, however, she still waits for the rescue(it is just her unyielding side talking, albeit in a soft voice each day) as Kurt waits patiently for the ransom, so far, nothing is clear.

 

But, if this little plan is not going to be as quick as Kurt initially imagined, that does not mean his duties are over, no, the Brotherhood have missions to do and little time to accomplish all of it.

 

Kitty noticed Kurt wearing his uniform, a new combination of black and grey, it does give him the illusion of Kurt truly being a hellish creature, this is not a coincidence, but, how stealthy can a guy that looks out of Satan´s domain truly be?

 

"Ok, where are we going?" Kitty asked as Kurt inspect the remain members of Brotherhood, Lance and Pietro did swear to Kitty another day how they are not afraid of Kurt(and yet, they are shaking a little now), and now his scarlet eyes are gazing at her figure startled by the question.

 

"We? No, you´ll be here, me, Avalanche and Quicksilver have something to do with elsewhere" the answer is vague and Kitty should have expected this " It is too dangerous and I ..." there´s a pause a few German words were exchange to Kitty´s confusion and to the amusement of the others " Anway, stay here, we won´t take much time"

 

"Am I going to be alone here?" Kitty asked surprised and Kurt now smirks and shakes his head.

 

" Of course not, Todd will keep an eye on you," Kurt said in the most deadpan way possible. The other member of the Brotherhood shows up(Fred was on a long time mission and the big bony boy was the only one that Todd formed any sort of friendship) and looks a bit nervous, although he tries to hide.

 

"Fine, I can´t know your plans and schemes, even though I´m in one of your schemes, fine" Kitty huffed and Kurt wanted to say something, Kitty is getting good in reading the Nightcrawler.

 

"Take care and Todd...this is a mission, be serious" don´t screw up, is underline here and the other mutant just nods as much tough and bravado as feasible.

 

"Ok, see you later, Kurt," she says and Kurt gives a ghost of a smile and in a smoke of brimstone, the 3 members are gone. Lance, before that, try to talk with Kitty but strangely enough, Kurt really didn´t let it.

 

"So, hi, Todd," she said a bit awkwardly knowing next to nothing about the mutant frog(except his name is Todd, his codename is Toad and Kitty didn´t like his tongue) " so, what we can do in the spare time?"

 

Her answer is not what he was expecting, maybe he was imaging that Kitty would use her powers to escape(or beat the boy up, there´s a huge difference in power between them) and the boy just mentioned they could watch TV.

 

Kitty did notice, that for a split of a second, the boy was scared( of her? of something else?) and she remembers the old times in the mansion, everyone is always happy, no fear, it was sort like a bubble.

 

_Not very realistic._

 

Todd sits in the coach as Kitty sits on the old chair, the TV is rerun old shows like Buffy and it was enough to fill the silence. The TV is small and a bit older( a relic of times).

 

"Hey, Todd," she asked after witness the boy eating a fly, did he do that because he likes or because it is a habit hard to break? " did you ever meet the X-men?"

 

The Toad just rolls his eyes and scoff and answer in a rather nasty tone.

 

"Yeah, I meet them alright" his eyes are hardly focused on the TV " It was a lovely meeting, Professor X thought that the fact I look like a Toad and have this" show his tongue to the bemused Kitty "is not enough to enter in the exclusive X-men club"

 

Kitty would defend the X-men wholeheartedly when the boy continues his tale of meeting the X-men.

 

"They decide to test me to see if I was worthy, they attack me and once I refuse to bend down to them, I was considered an evil mutant," he finished never straying from the images on the TV " but to be honest, I would be accepted even if they went in another way, I own Kurt too much"

 

She remembers a few months Scott mentioned a failing recruitment, someone didn´t pass the Professor´s X test and Kitty never wonder about that that until now, aren´t they the good guys? Shouldn´t they help every mutant in need?

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, don´t tell him I told you this" he threatens the once again bemused Kitty " I used to live in the circus, it wasn´t as funny as children make to be" his voice is lost and weaker " Boss lady found me but she has big plans to worry about, Kurt on the other hand, take me from that cage and take me here...his sister help me with the wounds" he now looks at her nervous at the mention of "sister", Kitty assure him it was fine.

 

"I know it is Rogue, I don´t know how to deal with that," she said either referring to Rogue´s alliance or Todd´s story "can you tell me more about him? please?"

 

"Well, he is dark, German and brooding but I think underneath all that hardcore image he can is a good person, really, really underneath the sharks jokes, don´t ask me, Kurt is a bit odd here"

 

"He did kidnap me" she confessed freely " he is a really odd guy, isn´t it?"

 

"Oh, now it makes sense, Kurt did mention a lot about Shadowcat and I think he...even stalk you a bit, now it makes sense"

 

"He did stalk me? Yeah, I´m not surprised either"

 

In a few hours, Kurt and the others members are back, tired and injured, Kitty rushed to Kurt(make a mental note to help the others too) and ask if he and the others are alright.

 

"Are you ok?" she asked and Kurt Darkholme proudly says he is alright, it was just a tiresome mission, nothing big, with that answer Kitty smiles and pinching his elf ears, the young woman speaks.

 

"Did you stalk me?" she asked and his big red eyes are confirmation enough "Ok, I forgive you if you promised to never again do that, promise?"

 

"Yes, yes, I promise" his ears are released and Kitty looks pleased with herself, Kurt Darkholme is too scary to pout(though this doesn´t stop the elf) Kitty clean some of the dust on his cheeks(for a moment, she remember what happened a few nights ago, and this prompts her to be softer in her ministrations)

 

It would be a cute moment if Pietro didn´t intervene looking angry at the scene.

 

"So, when are you going to tell her that the X-men almost murder us because of her?" Pietro asked looking not pleased with all. Lance looks displeased as well but maybe is not for the same reason as Pietro.


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: so, finally Kitty have enough of this plan and decides to take matters into her own hands, what the boys think of that? especially Kurt?

The words have a robust effect on the Brotherhood´s members, and Pietro looks sour at the situation, Kurt is displeased and Kitty is worried(there´s the matter of Lance looking pleased with the situation from the wrong reasons) and the others are not sure of what to say or do.

 

"Wait, you haven't told your " Kitty struggle to find the right word here, is the Brotherhood family as the Xmen are? Maybe, " friends about your plan? Kurt this is a stupid move from someone very intelligent, but something predictable from some so arrogant" she finished sighs dejectedly ignoring the surprised faces of the others at such bold statement.

**Oh, right, he is the scary leader and no one dares to confront him...I think I read this story from some book, no, wait, I´m sure it was a Disney movie...one with a furry protagonist and a beautiful woman who feels in love with him, can´t remember the name though. There´s a cute song to go with such story, but its escape from my mind.**

 

"Told us what?" now Lance asked intrigued by the situation, no one really asked why Kitty is here, Kurt Darkholme does what he wants, but he is not the sort of person who would kidnap a girl for her mere "company" so what is his end goal here.

 

Even Freddie, who usually tries to never speak with Kurt(once the large boy have a nightmare where Kurt was feeding him to the sharks and it was enough to make him never approach the blue leader or even want to do so) is curious, many were whispering why Kitty is here, what is the secret, but only now they have the guts to ask the question.

 

"Why is she is here? what do you want? and why did we have to face an angry X-men who almost kill us" Pietro said everything really fast, maybe there´s more but it was too fast to the others understand, however, the most important part everyone gets the gist.

 

"Kurt is counterproductive letting your friends in the dark, " she scowl him, and Kurt for his part, didn´t say anything. "Ok, he kidnaps me to get the holo watch from the X-men, the operation was to be smooth and fast, but...it wasn´t like that, hence why I´m still here"

 

"You...Kidnap her for this? we you didn´t say anything?" Todd ask confused, what´s the big deal of this holo-watch anyway. Couldn´t he ask Rogue, his sister, to get for him if is that important, their leader is an odd one(but is still better than Mystique)

 

"Is a watch that allows you to look at anything you want" Kitty explained and Kurt remain silent, "very useful to missions" she tries to cover for Kurt, knowing full well, that Kurt Darkholme does not want to do any mission, maybe no one wants to do those missions anymore " I was there when Dr. MCcoy invented and I know how it works" she amends the situation.

 

"I don´t want to do missions, I just want to look normal" Kurt Darkholme, could keep the facade, saying he wants for missions or anything like that, but if Kitty is being honest, brutally honest, then Kurt can be blunt as well.

 

"I don´t want to look like a demon from hell if Professor X won´t help us, help me...I´ll take the matter on my own, yes, I should have kept this secret, but ... I thought this would be fast, I was wrong" Kurt said solemnly making the other´s eye widen in shock, everyone but Kitty, who gave a comforting smile to him.

 

"Well, back to the issue here, you guys are in a bad shape and I´m the closest thing of a doctor you can get, so all of you stay here, I´ll look at your wounds and then...we´ll fix this" Kitty promised, coming upstairs to get the medical supplies.

 

"Wait? we´ll fix this? No, this is his mess and I´m out here" Pietro said sitting on the couch winced a little and is ignored as Kitty return with the medical supplies and start talking to him.

 

"Yes, we´ll fix this" maybe Kitty isn´t talking to the holo watch thing. She gives the painkiller to Pietro and some to Lance as well, and others remedies as well and goes to check on Kurt and Freddie.

 

"I´m not hurt, miss" Freddie said "Just tired, tonight the X-men weren´t for games" and leave Kurt and Kitty, the fear on his face maybe is not linking directly to the X-men.

 

She gives her attention to Kurt Darkholme as she treats his wound carefully and tenderly. The others are helping each other, not by choice, Pietro the speedy of the group don´t have the patience to use the gaze and is going on and on about his healing factor. Which prompts Lance to say ("fine, you have healing powers, now shut up, and help me with my bandage")

 

"Kurt," she said cleaning some of the dirt on his face " how are you?"

 

"Aside from my hurt pride?" there´s a ghost of a smile on his blue lips and it is a welcome change" a few scars, nothing new" his tone is calm, it is a routine used by now, and Kitty doesn´t think any of this is fair.

 

"Ok, let me see," she asked, no, more like demand and Kurt Darkholme, surprisingly, went along showing no resistance, showing his left arm is possible to see the scratches.

 

**So Wolverine was on the team tonight? Ok, so Kurt teleport right in time...or maybe not so much.**

 

The scars on his left arm did mark his flesh vividly, almost bleeding out, it was gruesome sight, Kitty didn´t have time to ponder about the wound, the vital thing to do now is to tend the wound and make sure Kurt is alright.

 

Because this man is the type of person who would scoff off this wound thinking as nothing. Thank god, you have me.

 

This is not a safe line of thought, as her check got a shade of pink, Kitty takes the appropriate remedy and begins to apply on the wounds, Kurt hissed for a few moments.

 

"This is hurt," he said in his deadpan manner

 

**This scene is very familiar.**

 

"I know, I´m sorry, I have to clean the wound so it doesn´t damage, those remedies are a pain, but it´ll be over soon" true to her words the burning sensation on his skin leave and now Kitty has put a bandage on the scars. Maybe those scars are permanent. Either way, Kurt is not feeling pain.

 

"Look, let´s talk to them," Kitty said looking into his scarlet eyes unphased by his intensity, no, Kitty is taking a strong like to those blood eyes, ironically, Kurt often says how he dislikes the movie captain blood eyes.

 

"Katzchen" the nickname is new and not unwelcome " I don´t think is a good idea"

 

"Well, your plan is not working, and I don´t want to see you guys hurt, I have to be direct since subtle is not your forte," she said smiling a little.

 

"Oh, thank for the touching part" Kurt replied " but they won´t just give the holo-watch to you...they will..." the words are left unsaid and Kitty understand how dangerous the situation is and can be even more, however, the plan is not working and she does not want to see them hurt"

 

"Well, I´m not afraid" she put her hands on her hips " I´m not a prisoner anymore, besides, the X-men are supposed to help mutants, not fight each other" she explained.

 

"...then this is a goodbye" Kurt state and Kitty rolls her eyes at such drama coming from the German boy in front of her.

 

"Kurt, in which moment I said goodbye when you get the holo- watch you´ll need help to understand it, and again, I can do whatever I want...so, if I want to stay here with you guys, so be it" Kitty said surprising Kurt and everyone else who was listening.

 

**Really, subtly is not the strongest point of those boys.**

 

"Ok, who wants tea? it helps in a situation like that" Kitty suggested remembering the tea that Ororo used to make when things get out of hand and people need to calm down.

 


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the X-men think of this situation? How will they find Kitty? And Ororo should be the leader of the team.

Leadership is something you can´t learn, you born with it. Is a statement, Scott Summers often disagrees and which prompts Logan and Scott to butt head each other.

 

With the kidnap of Kitty turning itself uglier and uglier, both men can put differences asides and work together, after all, this situation is getting fishy by the minute.

 

" This Nightcrawler fellow wants something and yet nothing happens, the professor is hiding something" Logan summarise the situation with a trademark grunt in his voice " we have no idea of what he wants, who is really this person and where is Kitty exactly, funny enough, only Chuck knows about the situation and we have to just wait?! For all we know, she may be dead"

 

Jean is in this meeting and the prospect of Kitty being dead is one of the things she will reject until the end.

 

"NO, no, she isn´t. The professor wouldn´t lie about that and if Nightcrawler wants whatever he wants as a ransom for Kitty she needs to be alive" Jean stated glad that Ororo does support her. The conversation about Kitty´s whereabouts is nothing new and many gory scenarios play into their minds.

 

"And what is the involvement that Brotherhood has in this scheme?" Scott said gaining their attention" we know this group often work with Mystique and Magneto and this is something they would do, Jean tell me what you saw in their minds, once again"

 

Jean nods and explained what she saw in one of the Brotherhood members in their last fight, which, Ororo points out it was more brutal than usually is, Scott and Logan didn´t help back and neither Ororo(but now, now she can observer her actions and wonder if murder the Brotherhood members would be an action an X-men would do, if that wouldn´t make them just like the oppression power they vow to conquer)

 

"In Lance´s mind is filled with bitterness and envy and a bit of lust for Pietro and Kitty, which means she is there or he saw her, however, Lance has received some sort of training as I could dive deeper into his mind" Jean stated worried about the situation, each hour, each second they got anxious and anxious.

 

"And tonight, we did saw the unfamous Nightcrawler, but considering our luck it may be a red herring, a demonic little fellow isn´t he?" Scott tries to jokes but continues" didn´t say anything during the battle, but the others seem to follow his orders regardless and he ended up teleporting them in the end so ...we couldn´t catch anyone of them and make them talk"

 

The word 'make' wasn´t uttered in a comfortable tone. It implies what they would do and Ororo is debating about the situation.

 

"The strange fellow smells bad, brimstone, smell like a bitch," Logan said remembering the unpleasant smelling and the frustration of seeing the most promissory clue on Kitty´s disappearance vanish into his eyes.

 

"And what we would do to get any clue? Beat them up again and again? We did that tonight, almost kill Freddy and funny enough this didn´t lead to anything" Ororo speak trying to make sense in the conversation " we´re X-men we vow to protect the mutants and yet we are attacking the Brotherhood, no, we are aiming to murder them, I´m not excused...my anger cloud my judgment at time, now I´m calmer and I can say I was wrong and so are you two" she scowls.

 

"We are left in the dark by someone that likes to play a dangerous play, I agree that Professor X is hiding things from us, I want Kitty back safely, but beating and murdering is not the solution, we know that we are the X-men we need to be better than that" Ororo said " but if you want to play the lone wolfman, the door is right there, Logan"

 

"Roro, I don´t want to leave, I certainly don´t enjoy what we did tonight, but I want Kitty back, but Roro...now always we can resolve the problem with words, sometimes we´ll have to fight and sometimes it will about us or them," Logan said hoping to convey his thoughts correctly, the mighty Wolverine is not good with words and this is a department that Scott beats him easily.

 

"I understand, but tonight, we almost killed minors, let´s take a back and wonder what this means about us, let´s keep the body count at a minimum number if possible," she said confidently and Logan only nods in response.

 

"So, what we do now?" Jean asked feeling impatient all of the sudden " wait for more instructions?"

 

"No, let´s try a different approach," Ororo said looking at Scott and Logan " let´s just ask the Brotherhood members what they know"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.   
> So another Kurtty D fic (Kurt D/ Kitty Pryde) because Kurt D needs more love and I love Kurtty.  
> Ok, first I want to clarify some things, my Kitty while based on EVO will not have the need to say "Like" all the time(the Brazilian dub did a good thing by cutting this trend)   
> second, yes, she is a good girl but guys lets erased this notion that good girl=boring  
> Third, Kurt D is well Kurt D. He is not the same Kurt in the EVO  
> Any review would be appreciated. PLEASE!!


End file.
